Make A Move! Remade!
by Nikki-dina-kittysWorth
Summary: Max is a 17 year old dreamer with a past. She keeps it hidden with a fake smile and her dreams of course. During the Battle of the Bands, She meets Fang. A kid from Arizona with dreams just a wild and big. Love blooms between them and nothing can stop there romantic bond. Well MAYBE ng Fic. I made all the songs up. Rated T for language!
1. Chapter 1

Sorry I haven't been writing my chapters lately. I've been busy spending time with my cousin who just came back from Georgia. Anyways, here is My new story for Make A Move! Its still a songfic, however I'm using songs that I've created from scratch.

Max's Pov:

I was so nerves. Tonight was my first mini concert ever. My bands name is Avenge for Death. We are all girls with hearts of steal. My name is Maximum Ride Marcez, but if you call me Maximum, Ill kill you. Just call me Max. Angle is the youngest of the band. She is a bundle of girly/punk angle/devil.

Her blonde hair in pigtails, her blue eyes that match perfectly with her fancy rebel ruffle dress. I felt so lucky to have her as my drummer. And guess what...Shes only 13! I know right? Nudge was the mocha skin, talkative teen girl with burgundy red hair. She had it braided triple tied. Her outfit was a camouflage vest with combat boots. Oh, with matching pants of course. She is my bass player. Her age is 15.

Ella, my real sister had black hair that faded into rainbow curls. She had on a green shirt with black pants and white vans. She is our lead guitarist. She and I are the oldest. Where both 17, but I'm the older one by two months.

And me, I had blond hair with peacock green and peacock blue curls. My hair reached my back, but I had it pulled in front of me. My dress was sleeveless, the top was black, and when it reached your waist it would turn in to a pumpkin dress. Only it wasn't as puffy as people usually were them. I'm the lead singer. I also play rhythm guitar.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I grabbed my water and took a huge swig of it before I felt a hand slap my back. I coughed it up and wiped the water from my mouth. I turned around to give who ever did that a punch in the face. Yet I stopped my self to see my friend Iggy. He had his hands up in defense of my attempted to beating the hell out of him. "Iggy! Your back from Arizona!" Yelled Ella She jumped on his back and gave him a big smooch on the cheek. "Yep. I missed you babe. I couldn't stop thinking about ya." He tried to sound so cool and hip. She gave him the eyebrow raise making him grin really huge. Like the Cheshire cat I guess.

"Iggy, You don't have to act all cool in front of your friends. We ALL knew the real you." Said Nudge He sighed and put on a silly face making Angle laugh like crazy. " Same annoying laugh I purism?" Gazzy, the little man said. He is 15 years old. He is also Angles brother. She hit his arm and called him childish names like Gassy, Captain Terror, or Butt munch. He waved it off and replied " Well we finally found a singer and guitarist for our band. His name is Nick, but we call him Fang. Right Fangy?" A boy with pitch black hair and a pair of brown eyes emerged from the boy group. He wore a Ghost Buster shirt and black jeans. Well hell, he isn't half bad. Isn't half bad?! He is sexy to the core. He entered the group and shook everyone's hands. " Hi. I'm Nick Walker. Please call me Fang. Its my nickname." He looked at Ella and said " You must be Ella. I've header so much about you. Iggy here was just rattling on and on about how he missed his Ella smoochy kins." Ella laughed and Iggy chuckled and went dead silent. We followed his eyes the the bitchy Miss Lissa.

"Keep it down nerds. Were trying to rehears our songs." She shouted out through a nuzzle nose plug. She had just gotten a nose job. Her eyes stopped on Fang and she approached him. " Hi. I'm Lissa, you new here? I would know you if you weren't." He backed away and told her " Eww. You smell kind of bitch. Oh! I mean fishy. Please leave. My eyes are burning." Our jaws dropped. No one rejects Lissa.

Her eyes narrowed and she faced me. "Oh. Well hello Matt. I'm just going to come out with it. Bridget and J.J aren't coming back to the group. So stop trying to convenes them. Ok?" "Watch it before I finish your half way done nose job." She raised her hand to her nose and smirked. "You know...It must suck being Adopted." I jumped at her, but someone stopped me. It was Fang. He tried to keep me steal but I was on a rampage. " Take that shit back you bitch!" Yelled Ella.

"Ha! Like hell. How does it feel to be adopted and unwanted? Does it feel good? Or do you still miss Little Ari? No? How about Daddy and Mommy?" Iggy ran at her and punched her in the mouth. " Leave you heartless slut!" he screamed. I pulled away from Fang and sat on a bench nearby. "Max..." Angle rested her tiny hand on my shoulder. I smiled at her to reassure the others that I was fine. Nope. I wasn't fine at all. She knew I was adopted and that I was sensitive about my old family. It was a fake smile.

"Now please! Let us introduce you to " The Shadows!" "yelled the announcer. Iggy had went to Arizona to visit his family. Gazzy came too. That must have been where they found Fang. Iggy walked out on stage with his boy band and they all shouted some words of happy go lucky band good lucks.

Fang walked out on stage and began singing with his guitar.

~Darkest Monster

Did you know you have just awoken

a monster from hell.

No? Did you know that I'm your monster,

I had dropped and fell.

Gravity has never felt so sweet.

(Its killing me)

Its killing me.

Its rotting in side of me.

The night is dark and I'm awake for the

rapture!

Can you cut me up after I am

captured?

You know

(You know)

You know

(You know)

I'm the darkest monster!

Can you sell my soul to my lover?

Bring me to life and tell her I lover her?

Can you feel the fingers in your hair?

Cause its all that I do for love and care.

The devils teeth are sharp,

and it taring away at my heart!

I can't even see,

Is it after you, or after me?

I doesn't matter anymore,

cause its emerging from my core!

Run!

(Run!)

Run!

(Run!)

I'm the darkest monster...

Can you feel the finger in your hair...

Devils teeth so sharp...

AND IT FUCKING TARING ME APPART!

TARING AT MY HEART!

You know what?

You better run.

(A/N: This took me like 10 minuets to write. I know, not enough time.

I made this song up. I hope it was good.)

I stood wide eyed. Wow. Fang was amazing at this. He had a voice that sounded like Kellen Quinn's.

It was our time now. Me and my band walked out there and we started out with a rebel yell.

~Miss Me Bye

Your walking around the halls at night.

Thinking about our fight.

You say you didn't mean it at all,

yet you know your going to miss me bye.

And I cry!

To the heavens, to the sky.

Finally I'm free from my burden of worry.

I'm tired of you judging me!

Now you never thought you would see what your going to see.

Your going to miss me bye!

I'm ready to fly!

God give me strength,

even though I've sinned,

I still want to give it a try!

Give me wings I'm ready...

to die.

You felt my pain and my sadness.

You waved off the awareness.

Depreciation is like a fur coat.

Its made of dead things, but it keeps me warm.

I'm tired of you judging me!

Please, God give me wings!

I still want to give it a try!

I'm ready to die!

Oh boy...

Your going to miss me bye.

I let out my fury in my songs. I wasn't good at screaming, so I was just a passionate singer. Like the singer from Icon for hire. One of my favorite bands. I walked off stage and smirked at Lissa, who had on a pissy face.

"Sucks to Suck." I passed her smiling. Fang for some reason was the first one to great me. His dark hair in his face. I couldn't tell if he was trying to hid his sexy face or his hair is just in the way. "So, ah...Your really good." he mumbled. I blushed and replied " Thanks. Your pretty good yourself. You sound so in to the music." He raised his eyebrow at me and nodded off towed Lissa.

I shook my head and told him "Lissa is a bitch who thinks she can black mail me by stealing my friends. Oh. And she is also a slut who try's her best to get under my skin. Which don't usually work however..." I trailed off. I wasn't gong to explain to him about my past. I don't want anyone's pity. Which I get a lot.

Lissa went out on stage and began singing her nasty nuzzle song.

~Party 2.0

I'm getting down

I'm holding up

I'm falling down

I'm rising up

Cause we gonna Party, hardy, rockin, oh lawrdy.

Its a Party 2.0,

I'm a fine ass hoe,

I'll be like Miley,

and twerk it,

Oh, Hot tomaly.

Let me see yo hand in the air,

Let me see you whip yo hair,

Its a Party 2.0,

You a nasty ass hoe,

I'll be dropping

it hot,

playing right there on the spot,

selfys in the bathroom,

with my homies,

named Catheron.

I'm as easy as chess,

please feel my hot breast,

I'm down for it

Its a Party 2.0.

Hoe!

Wow.

End of my first chapter!

I made all the songs up. Depreciation is like a fur coat. Its made of dead things, but it keeps me warm.

~Quote Icon for Hire.

Please enjoy! X(


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 for this story. Sorry it's taking awhile. I made the story's, but my timing of posting them is off. I'm a full time babysitter now, but I can't complain. It's $200 for two weeks. Anyways, here you are.

After the concert, my mom came up and gave us all a cheers. Iggy and his band came up to chat. "Hey mom. What's happening?" My mom slapped his shoulder. "Calling me mom and dating my daughter isn't right. You know better." She grinned and hugged him. "Oh, you know I miss you." She opened her arms for Gazzy too. She pulled away and looked Fang up and down.

"So your the new guy of Iggy's band. I watched you on stage. Your really good, Iggy had good thoughts on letting you join. Your pretty good." He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm ok, I guess. My name is Fang Walker." He looked to my band, Oh but I swear he mostly looked at me. "They are good too. Maybe better." I cocked a eyebrow "Maybe better? Wanna see who's better? Come on emo boy, I'm all in for a standoff." He smirked, care to stop smirking? Not sure if you pull it off yet. But he actually did.

"Im complementing you." "Just give up. Nothing gets by Max. She can tell you just asked for a standoff." Iggy wrapped a arm around Ella's shoulders. "So you can read my hint, huh?" "I can see right through your soul." I poked his chest. He raised his hand to the spot I poked like he was hurt. "You can see through me? I feel violated." Ok, pretty much everyone laughed at that. Except for me. "Thats not what I meant emo boy." He raised his eyes. "Emo boy? I'm not emo. I just like black." No, something is wrong. He has bracelets that cover his wrist, and he looked a little defending when I said that. He probably is emo.

Feeling awkward, I changed the subject. "Wanna go to Jam and see who's better tonight?" Mom clapped her hands. "I say yes. I'll pick up dinner and we can all get down to it at home. How does that sound?" We all agreed. Mom smiled and looked at Fang. "So are you here alone? Or is your family here." "Im actually renting a motel room at the moment. I'll find a permanent place to stay at soon." Mom frowned. "Your to young. As a adult, I think it would be best if you stay with us. We have a room you can stay in. But I will be needing your help with dinner and cleaning up after."

Fang shrugged. "Um...ok. I guess that's better. Thank you." Mom smiled. "Ok, well why don't we start heading home. Max, your ok with riding in the back with Fang, right?" My mouth was hung open. My mom just let a stranger in our home and now she just asked me to sit in the backseat with him? Oh boy. This will be fun.

After dinner, we went to Jam. Jam is our back house in the backyard. It's pretty big. Not barging, but it's cool. Black walls with posters everywhere. From Asking Alexandra, to Imagine Dragons. And Linkin Park to Paramore. Red Hot Chili Peppers to Woe is me. We have two couches and 3 beanbags. A T.V, a fishtank, and a mini frige.

Mom sat down and got in waiting position. Fang was up first. He looked to me and pointed out. "This song is to my Ex. ." He winked at me followed by a smirk. I blushed lightly

~ Forgetting the color Black

Enough, quite wasting my time.

Its followed by a rhyme,

I'm in love with the sun,

It's my time to run...

Black like your heart,

Stabbed a bullseye with a dart.

Taking my tie off

I'm starting to glow,

You look good in Black,

Perfect for your little show.

It's dark and cold outside

Why are you here?

It's dangerous at night.

I'm forgetting the color Black,

Because it's all my eyes can see.

I don't mind it, but I'm doomed

To forever be reminded of you.

I'm lost in my mind,

My heart is hidden.

Its for someone else to find,

But you say "good ridden.".

I'm forgetting the color Black,

It's hard to see.

I wish you would come back.

Its me who is clingy.

I'll stop and command my army to go agents you.

They will fight, and I will too.

I'm forgetting you.

It's a blessing, yet a death penalty.

I hate your dark shadow, it's haunting me.

I will sink in your darkness. Maybe someone will rescue me.

I'll lose you forever, but I'm fine with that.

Besides, it's better to play with a bird rather than a wicked bat.

I'm forgetting the color Black!

Wow. I'm so surprised. I knew he was good, but never like this. He looked at my shocked face and smirked. "Surprised, Max?" Iggy said patting my head. I turned around and glared at him. He smiled and said "Its the dude's lucky pick." He Nodded to the pick Fang held in his hand. "Well Max, you know what Pink Floyd said. "We're all just a brick in the wall."Fang said putting his guitar up . Nicely played. I raised a brow. "Your right. He also said " We don't need no education.". Well I'm the dark side of the moon in this story." I got up and walked to the front. Fang looked a little bit taken aback, but I fixed that. "I don't need a lucky pick like somebody." I grabbed my guitar and played a small part from the beginning of "Brick in the Wall." He smirked. "Nice, now let's hear your song." He sat and looked at me. "With pleasure." I shot back.

~ Free to die

I'm not a slave to life.

I'm free to die,

I'll end it with a knife.

Hurry up and come to claim me!

I'm waiting for you, Death.

Free is all I wanna be.

I'm begging you with my last breath.

I'm not your love, not your wife.

I'm just ready to die,

Forgiving my face is a lie.

I know I'm not worth living.

I'm proud of it though.

It's kind of hard to say goodbye,

But it's better.

Better than saying hi.

I've been looking for a reason to leave.

It seems I'm wasting the air that I breathe.

I'll just stay with my self tonight.

I'm to weak,

To weak to fight.

To weak to smile and say...

"I love my life."

I'm free to die!

Free to die!

Freedom is mine!

~Solo

Don't mind as I'm ready to Die!

If this is life, I don't want to live!

So hang me in front of my sin!

Never mind, I'll do suicide.

Don't forget my last wish, how could

you forget, it's to have my freedom

and be free to die.

I should have that right.

I was breathing hard and sweating. I with out picks all the time, but lately it's been strange. I've been having spasms in my right arm and I also have become a hemaophilic. I wiped myself on my right wrist while tightening the strings for my guitar. Blood pored from my tiny slash. It bled for three days, but I kept it a secret from my mom and everyone else.

"Max dear? Your hand is trembling." My mom had concern in her eyes. I smiled and placed my hand on my waist to make it seem fine. "Im just tired is all. So how did I do?" "Amazing. I didn't expect that from you. I have to say...Maximum has won the challenge." Maximum? Oh hell no. "Yes, I have won the challenge. Nice try Fangless." He smirked. I began feeling my hand shake. I have to make up a excuse to leave quickly. "Uuhmm, I need to go check the laundry." I walked out quickly and headed inside.

I went to the kitchen and placed my hand on the counter. It was shaking bad. I ran to the medical cabinet and fount some pills that were for dogs. It was to stop tiny spasms. I took two and began breathing slowly. I wiped my forehead and went upstairs. I saw the blue door next to my room. I opened it up and looked around. This was Ari's old room.

Blue walls with army tank pictures taped like a 6 year old did it. Messy Lego's all over the room. Unmade bed.

I looked at the bed side table and picked up the picture of my real family. Little me was holding a stuffed bunny in my hand. I named my stuffed rabbit Muriel. Like the old lady from Courage the cowardly dog. Ari was in the arms of my father. Jeb. I didn't miss my dad that much. He always drank till he passed out on the couch. He never did anything bad till he drove drunk once. My mom was holding me in her arms. She and Ari was the ones I miss the most. Mom...Ari...

I put the picture down and went to my room. It was nice I guess. I had white walls and a black ceiling. The black of the ceiling looked like it was dripping down the walls. My bed was a bunk bed, but without the top. I had a little spot where I put my speakers at the top which were connected to my laptop. Which plays music all the time.

I flopped on my bed and fell asleep.

**Fang's POV:**

**Max surprised me with her song. It was so deep and yet truthful. However, she could have fount out about my scars. Calling me emo boy was starting to freak me out. I do cut myself. It not because I am scared. Not because I'm unsatisfied with my life. All though I do hate it.**

**Max seemed really shaky after playing. I should check on her. "Miss Valencia? Can I us the bathroom?" She smiled her motherly smile "Yes, ask Max were it is. She should be inside." I thanked her and went left. I saw Max in the kitchen window. She looked worried. She had her hand on the counter. It was shaking badly.**

**She left and came back with a kit that looked like it was for animals. She pulled out a bottle and took two pills before putting it back. As soon as she left I went inside and looked around for her. I fount a bedroom that had a sign that said "Max's room. Keep out or suffer my tiny raft!" Not listening to her sign, I walked in to see her passed out on her bed.**

**Without thinking what if she's sick, I left her room. I went to the bathroom and washed my hands. I splashed some water on my face and sighed. This was going to be a long adventure.**

**Later on that night, I was told to sleep in the extra bedroom till I got moved in. I pulled out my song book and began writing down what ever felt right at the moment. **

**~Just meeting you**

**Who said you can walk in to my life,**

**It been shity, but you seem real nice.**

**I wanna be close to you,**

**Even though I never knew you.**

**(Meeting you!)**

**I'm just meeting you.**

**When life gives you lemons, make lemonade.**

**That's what people say,**

**Well baby your my first aid.**

**I had a dream about you and me,**

**Will you dream the same? Or is it**

**Just not meant to be.**

**I'm just meeting you.**

**Please say you'll never change,**

**My heart has never felt so alive,**

**a little bit of thunder and lightning,**

**One look and I'm revived.**

**Your eyes are mirrors,**

**it reflects myself and my fears.**

**Please say you'll wipe away my tears**

**And be the one who will stay with me for years.**

**It's hard to find the one you love,**

**Two hands two hearts and two doves.**

**I wanna be with you,**

**Stay beside you, **

**And make you mine.**

**I'm just meeting you.**

**Maybe we will live forever**

**Stay together,**

**Go wherever.**

**Love is like a drug,**

**One hit and baby I'm addicted.**

**One plus two equals me and you.**

**Well baby I'm just meeting you.**

**It's a working progress. I put my note book up and went to sleep.**

_**I sitting in the dinning room in the middle of the night. Food was on the table untouched. "Mama, father should be here soon right?" My mother looked to me and sighed. "Yes, he should. I wonder what's taking him so long this time!" I looked down at my cold chicken fingers. No way am I eating this. I hopped up and said "Mom? I'm going to bed. I don't want to stay up late again tonight." She narrowed her eyes. "Fine. I'll just wait for your father alone." I walked to my bedroom and laid down.**_

_**Father always comes home late. It's been driving mom insane. She yells at me just because I look like him. It's not my fault is it? Not ten minutes later, mom came in with tears in her eyes. "He's not coming! This is your fault! If you were never born, he would still love me! I hate you! I wish I never had you!" **_

_**Ever since that night, I've hated myself for looking like My father. My mom hated me, my father disowned me, nobody cared about me. I did cut my own skin. However, they may have caused the damage, but they aren't worth cutting over. It's something else. Somethin that keeps me hopeful. I'll rid of the monsters and demons in my head.**_

Max's POV:

_Ari and I waited outside the hospital room for father to come out. Mom had been sick for days. So papa took her to the doctor. They told us that mom had a gallbladder infection. Her skin is yellow and her eyes are yellow. Mommy doesn't look to good. Ari threw his toy car across the room._

_"Ari! Go pick that up now." He stuck out his tongue "Make me! Your not my Mom!" I threw my stuffed rabbit at his head. "I'll tell mommy your being bad! Then she won't be happy." He grunted. "Kids..." our father came out of the room and closed the door. "We're leaving. Get your things now." We picked up our stuff and got in the car. "Daddy, how is mommy?" I asked He didn't answer._

_"I'm sure she's fine. Right dad?" Ari looked up from his toy. Still nothing. We stopped at dad's favorite store. He came out with the same thing he always did. Alcohol and cigarettes. "Ari, close your eyes." I whispered. We both covered our eyes and waited till we started swerving. "Ahh! Daddy your going to fast!" I yelled. He ignored me and kept driving._

_"Dad! Your scaring me and Max!" He stopped the car and reached into his glove box. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at us. "Shut up! Get out of the car and walk with me." We did as told and followed dad to the forest by the highway. He lined us up agents a tree. "Ari...Your the man of the house aren't you? Then you first."_

_I cried and yelled "No daddy! Please stop!" Ari hugged me before walking in front of the gun. He had tears in his eyes. He looked up at me and said "Stay strong sissy." And with that...He was gone forever. Dad looked at me and shook with horror. "Max... you look like your mother..." He took the gun and pointed it at me. Before he could shoot, a bullet went through his head._

_"You all right little miss?" A cop in uniform came and swooped me up. "It's alright. I stopped the bad man. It'll be fine." And after that day, I was put up for adoption. Miss Martinez and her daughter adopted me. Ella was my age. Since they didn't have that much money we just moved into our old house. As long as Ari's room was never charged. Life slowly became better for me._

**Lissa's POV:**

**I'm sick of it! Dylan has been making me seem like a ass for the longest time. I don't want to be mean to Max anymore. I just didn't want to be left behind anymore. Both J.J and Bridget are smart girls who want to be popular. Dylan just wanted to get back at Max for rejecting him. And Me?**

**Me and Max use to be best friends till she began hanging out with that stupid Nudge. It's her fault we won't be able to be friendly anymore. Well I want Max and I to be friends again. No matter what. I will stop at nothing.**


	3. Chapter 3

This Chapter is Max and Lissa becoming friends again. Aye. Be nice!

Lissa's POV:

I sat on my bed and looked at my old picture album. It was dedicated to me and Max. Her mom made it for us. I fount a picture of Me Max and Ella at The Ben and Jerry 's first Ice cream shop. Valencia had took us to it over the summer. We were all sitting on a bench with 3 different ice creams in each others hands. Max had a cookie flavored one. I had strawberry and Ella had chocolate. Me and Max were on each side of Ella poking . Max wore a black shirt with green lettering "Ben and Jerry 's ice cream shop!" I had a matching one that said the same, but mine was green with black lettering. Ella had a pink one.

In another picture, we were at her house. We all three made a fort out of blankets. We were fighting over what game to play. I wanted to play "Harry potter", Ella wanted to play Disney princess tea party, and Max wanted to play "Where the wild things are". We decided on just capturing fireflies instead.

I got up and walked down stairs. I stoped at the foot of the stairs to see my mom at the door taking her shoes off.. "Hi mom. " "What do you want sweet girl?" I could smell the alcohol on her. "You've been drinking again.""What's it to you, girly?" She slurred her words around. "Come on, let's get you to bed." I wrapped her arm around my neck and slowly guided her up the stairs. "Thank you sweet~" she muzzled her self in my neck.

My mom wasn't the greatest, but she wasn't one of those parents who hit their kids. No, my mom just drank till she passed out on the couch. "I'm going to brake up with Dylan. He's still being mean and I don't think it's ok to start dating him. It's starting to rub off fast." "Really~? Ok, if that's how you feel!" She started snoring a minute later.

I went back to my room and picket up a pen and paper. I decided to write Max a letter like we uses to. We would write messages and run around the house reading them. I wrote what ever came to mind.

Dear, Max

I know I have been the worst person ever to you. You probably hate me.

I'm sorry for everything. This might not make up for it, but I just want you to know

That I miss you. I miss us being friends and I miss us playing with Ella.

You were my best friend and I want us to become friends again. Please

Meet me at our old favourite cafe' shop.

Love, Lissa

I got up and ran to my wardrobe. I fount a outfit that wasn't to ...Well um...slutty? I pulled on a pair of blue jeans and winter boots. I wore a white long sleeved shirt and I pulled my hair up in a tight pony tail. I looked through my nightstand and found my old glasses. I put them on and ran down stairs. Before I left I put on a long winter coat and left .

I walked to Max's house and slipped the note in the mail slot. I rang the door bell and took off for a bush to hide behind. After a minute, Max came out and looked around. Her eyes landed on the letter. She picked it up and went inside. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Waiting for your next attack?" Said a deep voice. I spun around and saw Iggy, Gazzy, and the emo boy I pretended to have a crush on. I narrowed my eyes and got up running. I didn't look back.

I reached the cafe' and ordered two vanilla swirled coffees. I slowly sipped my hot coffee and waited. The shop was empty except for a few old people. It began snowing lightly out side the window by my booth. Me and Max use to make snowmen and dress it up like a fashion model. Then we would find the most mould covered carrot and put it as the nose. I looked at the employee who got my coffee. He was cute. Wait, I'm here for Max. Not myself trying to hook up with a cute employee guy. And so I waited.

Max's POV:

I closed the door behind me and sat on the couch. I opened the letter and began reading it. My heart felt heavy after I scanned through it one more time then I should have. Did Lissa really feel this way? I would find out soon enough. I ran up stairs and changed clothes. I was now wearing a yellow and red striped long sleeve shirt and a blue scarf with kitty cross bones on it. I put on some blue bleached skinny jeans and I slipped on some black boots. I made it to the door when Iggy walked in.

"Where you going?" Asked Gazzy "Not that it concerns you, but I'm meeting up with Lissa, see ya." Before I walked out, Iggy grabbed my hair and tugged it. Not hard. "What?" "We saw her hiding behind a bush. She glared at us and ran." "Ok? So what? She dropped a letter off. She wants to meet with me."

He sighed and turned away. "Yo, Ella! Where's my sandwich?" "Make one your self, ya bum!" She hollered from up stairs. I giggled and walked out. I ran to the coffee shop and looked around. I scanned the room. My eyes landed on a girl with red hair. It was Lissa sitting in a booth alone. Her hair was up in a ponytail like old times. She also had glasses she hadn't worn in a long time.

I sat in the seat across from her. She noticed and smiled a smile I thought was lost forever. "Hi Max." She said quietly I thanked her for writing me. After discussing everything, Lissa began crying. "I'm just so glad you forgive me, Max." I smiled and grabbed her hand from across the table. "It's ok. I'm here for you."

We sat there for hours and talked about ourselves. She told me about her mom and her parent's divorce. Her boyfriend scratch that, Ex boyfriend. After a little bit of talking and drinking several coffees, a song that me and Lissa use to sing tougher came on. We both laughed and sang to the lyrics aloud.

~ Keep holding on by Avril Lavigne

"Your not alone. Tougher we stand.

I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand.

When it gets cold, and it feels like the end.

There's no place to go you know I won't give in.

No I won't give in.

Keep holding on! Cause you know we'll make it through

We'll make it through.

Just stay strong.

Cause you know I'm here for you.

I'm here for you.

There's nothing you can say!

Nothing you can do!

There's no other way when it comes to the truth!

So keep holding on!

Cause you know we'll make it through.

We'll make it through.

So far away. I wish you were here.

Before it's to late this could all disappear.

Before the doors close

And it comes to an end.

With you by my side I'll fight and defend.

I'll fight and defend.

Keep holding on!

We giggled at the employees face. He was smirking and even acted like he was singing passionately. He was cute I guess. He had shaggy blond hair and brown eyes. We walked up to him and paid him a tip floor singing. He smiled and winked at Lissa. She blushed and winked back. Oh yeah! Time to play Hitch!

"Her name is Lissa by the way. So if you wanna pick her up ya know." Lissa's face was red now. "Sure. Nice name for such a pretty girl. My name is Sam. We should hang out some time." We both giggled and left with a long goodbye between the two.

"You wanna come over? My mom is making homemade pizza." (A/N: I can't eat pizza! I'm allergic to tomatoes. No pizza, no spaghetti, nothing with tomatoes. Life sucks. Oh! The song that Max and Lissa use to sing is Keep holding on: by Avril Lavigne. Don't judge! It's a good song.)

She shrugged her shoulder. "I guess. All your friends hate me though." "Leave it to me. I'm sure thay will love to get to know the old you." We walked home and right as I opened the door, people gave me glares.

Lissa seemed to be sweating and shaking. "What?" I asked "What is she doing here?" Nudge scrunched her nose. "Me and her talked things out. She's staying for dinner too." We walked up stairs to my room when my mom and Ella saw us. Mom's face went from surprised to sweet and soft. Ella kept her eyes on Lissa. With out anymore hesitation, we ran at each other and gave a big group hug.

"Oh Lissa... I hope you and Max made up. Oh I missed you." She wiped away a tear. "Mmhmm. Yeah, I made up with her today." "I'm so glad. I knew you two were so close and when you guys parted, I felt lime I lost a child." "Jeez. Thanks for the love mom." Ella teased. "Oh, you know I love all you girls." She kissed Lissa and Ella's heads.

"Can she stay for dinner?" "Of course. Your welcome here anytime sweet heart." And with that, her and Ella went down stairs. Me and Lissa followed and went into the Jam session room. "So Lissa...do you really like that weird Party 2.1 or what ever you called it?" "Not really. Dylan liked it so I just sang what he liked. Which reminds me, I have to call to break up with him." She took out her phone and called him.

"Hi sweet." She said "Um, hello? Am I on speaker?" "Yes. I have a something I want to sing you." "It's not some love song is it?" "No. Just listen."

~Done with your love

I thought about you and I,

We talked "hello, and goodbye."

You said its for you,

But honey my heart was glued.

It was never you.

Never you.

I pushed you shoved,

Baby I'm done with your love.

Its sick its cruel,

I'm done with you.

Never wanted your heart.

So I'm tearing it apart.

No more you and I,

It's time are love died.

Life has never felt so fun

Now that we're done.

I pushed, you shoved!

Baby I'm done with your love.

Your love!

Don't look down, you might

Fall and die.

On second thought I was

yours. Don't treat

Me like your whors.

Time to turn the other Way!

I'm having a happy day!

Now that your away,

I'm going to party everyday.

He was silent for a moment then he spoke "What's the song about?" Dumb ass. "She just broke up with you. Now go die in a hole." Lissa giggled while I hung up her phone. "That was a grate song. I knew you sang better than what you sang at the concert. She shrugged. What's up with people shrugging? "So this is the real Lissa." A familiar voice said. Fang? I turned around and looked at him. "What's up?" He just stood there staring at us. Or rather me. "Your mom said dinner is done." "Yes! I haven't ate homemade pizza in awhile." I got up and stretched. Lissa got up and looked at Fang who never left the doorway. She sighed and walked up to Him. "Um okay, I'm sorry I acted the way I did at the concert. I don't really think of you in that way. I was only trying to be a bitch. Which I was successful at." She turned to me and sniffed "I'm sorry I brought up you being adopted. I really shouldn't have done that." I looked down at my boots and slowly walked towered the door. I mumbled "It's ok." Fang finely made his way to the kitchen. I followed and was followed by Lissa who was staring to sweat. We sat at the table and waited for my mom.

Nudge walked in and sighed. She took a seat next to Angel instead of next to me. Well she couldn't. Lissa was next to me. Iggy interrupted the scary atmosphere. "So Lissa, your song was um, interesting." She scoffed "It sucked. I only sang it to impress the party players." "You should have heared the song she sang in jam. She sang about braking up with that Dylan kid." Fang walked in with one of the pizzas mom made.

"Thanks Fang for helping me bring in the pizza." Mom came in with the other. "Your welcome Valencia." He sat down next to me. "You should sing more songs like that." He continued. "Yeah. He was like "What's the song about?". He's dumber than rocks." I'm glad Lissa broke up with that square. She seemed to glow today. I noticed because her outfit wasn't showing off her teen formation.

"Mmmmm. Valencia, this pizza doesn't compare to Domino's. It's to good for that." She smiled widely. "Yep. It's a Martinez family tradition. My Ma'la showed me and I'll show it to my girls." Fang had a confused face. "Ma'la?" "That's what mom calls her. Just like we call her Grama'la. You'll get used to it." Ella said with cheese on her face. "Oh, this pizza is going right though me." "No! Gazzy! Outside with Total, now!" Pointed Angel.

We all had horrified faces. No way is he doing that in here. He laughed and said "Haha. Just kidding. I knew you guys would react to that."

Iggy high fived him while all us girls plus Fang stared at him with a look of What the fu... Gazzy looked at Lissa. "Say Lissa, how did you and Max make up?" She placed her hand on the table "Well I wrote her a letter apologizing for being mean to her." Nudge rolled her eyes "I'm sure anyone can write down a simple apology. It isn't that hard you know." I kicked her under the table.

"Well Nudge, Max and Lissa use to be like peas and carrots." Ella helped us out. "Ok, we aren't Forrest Gump here." Iggy said in the Alabama accident. "Run Forrest! Run!" Gazzy imitated Jenny's voice. Oh God, goofballs. "Thanks for clearing that up kids." Mom said laughing. Angle giggled "I just felt like running." Gazzy high fived her.

"Ok kids. I'm going to clean up. Fang, you don't have to help me with dishes tonight." He nodded. "So, who's up for Jam?" I asked Nudge got up "Not me, I'm going home. See ya tomorrow." She left leaving us baffled. "Damn it, Nudge." I muttered "You girls have problems. Boys don't get jealous over friends." Iggy took his plat to the kitchen.

We made our way to Jam and hook up our instruments.

Lissa sang My immoral by Evanescent.

Angle did a solo to Lion heart by Of Monsters and Men.

Fang and Iggy did Red paint by Matt and Kim.

"So Max, what song you doing?" Gazzy asked I thought of a moment "King by Lauren Aquilina." I grabbed my acoustic and wounded if I should use a pick this time. Maybe it wouldn't hurt. Besides, I don't want to mess up on this song. I took my Nirvana guitar pick that I haven't used in a long time and began playing.

(A/N: I can't listen to My immortal anymore. Every time I do, I cry. 0-0 like a baby. Oh, and King by Lauren Aquilina is a beautiful song.)

~ King by Lauren Aquilina

Your alone, your on your own.

So what have you gone blind,

Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours.

Glass half empty glass half full,

Well eather way you won't be going thirsty

Count your blessings not your flaws.

You've got it all, you lost your mind in the sound.

There's so much more, you can reclaim your crown.

Your in control, rid of the monsters inside your head.

Put all your faults to bed.

You can be king again.

You don't get what all this is about,

Your to wrapped up in your self doubt.

You've got that young light,

Set it free.

You've got it all,

You lost your mind in the sound.

There's so much more,

You can reclaim your crown.

Your in control, rid of the monsters inside your head.

Put all your faults to bed.

You can be king

There's no method in my madness.

There's no logic in your sadness.

You don't gain a single thing from misery.

Take it from me.

You've got it all. You lost your mind in the sound.

There's so much more,

You can reclaim your crown.

Your in control, rid of the monsters inside your head.

Put all your faults to bed.

You can be king

You've got it all, you lost your mind in the sound.

There's so much more, you can reclaim your crown.

Your in control, rid of the monsters inside your head.

Put all your faults to bed.

You can be king again.

I put down my guitar and looked at two gleaming faces. Lissa's and Nudge's. Wait, Nudge came back? "How long have you been here?" Ella asked Nudge. She looked away and said "The whole time. I didn't feel like walking home alone." "Then sit." Lissa patted the seat next to her. "Ella, I believe it's your turn to sing us a song." Iggy picked up his bass. I smirked and plugged in my amp. "Gazzy, get drums." Nudge pushed Ella up closer to the Mic.

Ella was looking at me with such scaredness. "You know what song I want you to sing." I told her. Angel took the piano Ella sighed and began singing Lithium by Evanescent. She could hit the pitch just right. I couldn't even get my voice that low even if I tried. She sang that song with me once in the school talent show.

After we sang, Angle asked me if she could sing a song. I of course agreed to Angle being the weak one to her pout face. "What song do you want to sing?" Fang asked while plugging up his guitar. She smiled cheekily "Monster by Meg and Dia. It's my favourite song ever!" She bounced up and down. Fang smirked of course. "Alright, I can play that song. Good choice by the way." Somethin snapped inside of me. How dare he go and take my place! I'm the guitarist who knows that song better than anyone. Gazzy played the beginning drum part of the song.

(A/N: You have probably heared this song with dubstep. I prefer the original version. I hate when people think this song was a so called DuBsTeP rEmIx. Causes its not. The original is better.)

~ Monster by Meg and Dia

His little whispers "love me, love me"

That's all I ask for love me love me.

He bet on his tiny fist to feel something.

Wounded what it's like to touch and feel something.

Monster, how should I feel? Creatures lye here,

Looking through the window.

That night he caged her, bruised and broke her.

He struggled closer, then he stole her.

Violent wrist and then her ankles, silent pain.

Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams.

Monster, how should I feel? Creatures lye here,

Looking through the window.

Time will, hear the voices. I'm a glass child. I am Hannah's regret.

Monster, how should I feel?

Turn the sheets down!

Murder ears with pillow laces,

Bathtubs, full of glow flies.

Bathed in kerosene!

The words tattooed in his vains!

Yeah!

Fang's POV:

I felt daggers in the back of my head during the entire performance. Aw man. I knew it was Max. She walked up to me and pointed a finger at my face. "You wanna go another round emo boy?" Ok, quite with the emo boy. It was like she read my mind. "I'll stop calling you emo boy if you stop smirking like there's no tomorrow." She sat in a chair and started tightening the strings to her guitar. I rolled my eyes. "Your not doing it right. Your tightening them way to tight." She snapped a string and it whipped her hand.

Blood trinkled down her hand. "Max? What tha-?" Gazzy hopped up and grabbed a bottle of water from the frigid. "Why's there so much blood?!" Ella wrapped her hand in a towel. "Max, are you a Hemophiliac?" I asked. Max had a panicked face. "No. Why? I just probably wiped myself to hard."

"Max, I think we should postpone the challenge this time." Ella said. Max scrunched up her nose. "No. I have a good song I wanna play. Come on. I'm not even that hurt." Gazzy poured the bottled water on her wound. She winced and held back her inside pain. Wow, that looks pretty bad. "Ok, I think it stoped bleeding. Now how about we play a song by Icon For hire." Everyone sighed and grabbed a instrument. "What song?" I asked. If there was one thing, that's that Icon For hire was amazing. "I'd like to play Off With Her Head." "Wow, good song." Lissa said. She bandaged up Max's hand and put gaz on it.

Max took guitar, I took bass, Angle was drums, and Max sang. The thing is is that Max sounded similar to Ariel, the singer to Icon For Hire. We were doing good till we reached the part where Ariel sings "Guilty as charge." Because Max stated to run out of air. "Max?" Lissa said with worry. "I-I'm fine. Let's stop for now."

We took Lissa, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angle home. Iggy slept over. He feel asleep on my bed snoring and giving me sleep trauma. I got up and knocked on Max's door. Luckily she answered. Wait, why am I here? "Yes?" She asked leaning against the door frame. "Uhh, you wanna hang out? Iggy stole my bed and I'm not really that tiered." She blushed and opened the door wider for me to enter. Ahh, she blushed. Well it is a bit awkward to be asked by a boy you only knew for a few days to hang out in your room.

She sat on her bed and clicked a key on her laptop. Music began playing. I sat in her hanging chair and swayed in it. "So, what's going on with the dog pills?" I asked looking at a pill bottle on her nightstand. She sighed "Ok, you listen up emo boy. I know your emo and you know I'm hiding something. So I'll tell you." I started up and pulled at my sleeves of my jacket. "I am a hemophiliac. I'm also having some muscle spasms lately. So I am taking some dog pills till I get this under control." "Why don't you just go see a doctor? Max, this is pretty serious. I mean aren't you scared that it might get worse?" She was silent for a bit.

"Fine, I'll go see a doctor if you stop cutting. It's only fair." I raised a eyebrow "You can't tell me what to do. It's not like I cut because I want to." She relaxed "I see, then why do you cut?" "To see if I can still-" "Feel at all." She finished. I looked up at her surprised. "I heared that excuse before. Find another way to feel." She turned up her music. The song that played was Bleeding Out by Imagin Dragons I tapped my foot to the beat Max began tapping her pen to the beat as well. "Cause I'm bleeding out. So if the last thing I do is to bring you down.-" " I'll bleed out for you. For you." I finishing for her this time.

Max looked up at me and starred into my eyes. Or was it me starring into hers. Her gleaming brown eyes where pulling me in. Asking me to look deeper into them. A small thud pulled our gazes apart and to the floor. "Aw. My song book." She reached down to pick it up, but I got to it before she did.

"So, Max has one of these too." I teased looking through the songs. One song caught my attention.

~ To be a burden

Do you see the look in my eyes?

I'm looking for a place to go.

Do you know!

Do you know what it's like to be a burden?

It's not easy to deal with this pain.

So to tell you my secret,

I'm one with the rain.

My life is empty and broken

Glass cuts my heart and whispers

Words that have already been spoken.

I'm leaving my shadow,

Of misery.

I'm trying to tell you,

But your always to busy.

Do you know what it's like to be a burden!

It's like being asked to never leave.

Even though you want me gone.

Well I'd rather be gone.

Do you know what it's like to be alone?

It feels like I'm a ghost in my own home.

A shadow of fear,

A whisper in your ear,

And no one to wipe away your tear.

Well it would be nice to live in the afterlife.

So please end mine with a knife.

It would be a shame!

If only it was God who came.

Now I'm in my shell!

It feels lonely as hell.

Right here I'll burn!

It seems to be the only way I'll learn.

Do you know what it's like to be a burden!

Burden!

Burden!

Fly away with my eyes of guilt.

Your wings are burning with sin.

God won't forgive you.

But how needs to be forgiven?

No one will love you like me!

Is this pain!?

No, it reality!

My eyes are flames of serenity!

Your hands are dirty and filthy.

A burdens a burden.

Max wrote songs that took you places. It was like she was chasing her dreams. Maybe she and I want the same thing. It's possible I think. Max knows I cut and I know she's different from others. It's like she's a person who wants to live life without sadness. So she sings it all away.

I gave her book back to her. Time to play Tweny Questions. "You wanna get to know me better, Max? Well ask me a question." She gave me a confusing look and smiled "Ok, bring it."

What's your favorite color?

Fang: Black

Max: Green

What can you live off of?

Max: Cookies

Fang: Pizza

What's your favorite band?

Fang: Bring me the horizon and Black Vail Brides

Max: Icon For Hire and Linkin Park

What's your favorite song?

Max: Don't go by Bring me the horizon

Fang: Bullet by Hollywood undead

What's your favorite book?

Fang: Alex Cross

Max: Haven

What's your favorite movie?

Max: Kick Ass 1 and 2

Fang: Repo! The Genetic Opera

What's the saddest song you know?

Fang: Hurt by Nine inch nails

Max: How to save a life by The Frey

What's your opinion on new age music?

Max: It sounds like someone torching a pig.

Fang: Are people in need of help? Are they trying to signal us?

What do you know about the government?

Fang: It's gone against us and it might shut down Twinkies again.

Max: The government took my baby. Quote by Seth MacFarlane

End of game. Well it was fun getting to know her. Max got up and opened the door for me. I looked at her up and down. "What?" "Out. I'm tired and its been fun. But we must sleep." "Iggy took my bed. Remember?" She sighed. "Then sleep on the couch over there." She motioned to the couch by her T.V. I got up and flopped on the couch. Max went into her bathroom and came out in a tank top and happy bunny pajama pants. She curled up in bed and turned out her light.

I watched her till she yet again sighed. "Why ya staring at me?" I shrugged under the blanket. "I don't know. Hey Max?" " Ye?" She had a thing were she would say "ye" and "ne". It was kind of cute. "Why are we so cool with each other?" She waited "Well I guess some people get along better." I sat up and looked at her in the eye. "And what if those people want to get along better then anyone else?" She looked at me with a open mouth. "Then...they should become closer then others." I got up and walked to her bed side and keeled. She sat up propping up with one hand.

I lifted my hand up to Max's face and lifted her chin up. I wounded if it would be alright to do this. I stared at her lips before bringing mine to hers. They only brushed against each other before Max's gave me the kiss. It wasn't a sucking face kind of kiss. It was a real and passion on the inside kiss. My butterflies in my stomach came alive. I pulled away and looked at her face. She was magnificent looking.

Her blond and peacock curls where swiped to one side while her bangs were pinned back with Bobby pins. No make up today. Her brown eyes where the darkest color of brown I'd ever seen. Her cheeks are a light tint of red. Oh Max, you beautiful creature. Could you be the new way I can feel again? Let's hope so.

"So um, I guess we should be getting to bed. It's late and my butterflies are probably eating my stomach." I smiled and kissed her cheek. " You better know that this means something." She giggled rolled over in bed. I looked up at her ceiling that night and wondered if things between me and Max would change things for the best. "Hey Max?" "Ye?" "Who sang "Knocking on Heaven's door"?" "Bob Dylan."

Oh, yeah. Things between us would be successful. Till then, Max my love.


End file.
